El rey camina sobre Londres
by Mslyth
Summary: La vida de Sherlock y John no tiene nada de aburrido, ¿es de verdad? su vida, quiero decir ¿Es verdadero todo lo que ven, oyen, tocan? Y si no lo fuera ¿Que tiene que ver Thorin escudo de Roble con ellos? Mycroft por supuesto lo sabe todo


_Bueno, hola. Este fic lo tengo en la cabeza hace muuuuchisisimo tiempo, la verdad no se si estoy sacando algo bueno o cometiendo el mayor sacrilegio de la historia literatia, igual se aceptan todo tipo de criticas. _

No más tierra media, se acabó el espeso bosque verde, la majestuosidad de Rivendel y la sencilla hermosura de la comarca.

Por supuesto eso a él no le afecta, es un maldito trozo de nada flotando por el aire contaminado de ese lugar extraño. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo allí de todas maneras? Desde que le redujeron a una briza tenía una ventaja (una, aunque nadie lo creyera). Ser atemporal; lo malo era que no podía controlar exactamente en donde estaba.

Lo que le desconcertaba era que claramente no estaba en tierra media, ese lugar lleno de humo y construcciones brillantes y enormes no tenía nada que ver con la tranquilidad de su antiguo hogar, pero "él" estaba allí; Tal vez la energía oscura no era tan poderosa pero estaba claramente presente.

Lo lógico era pensar que se encontrara en sus mismas circunstancias, un atisbo de energía flotando sobre lo que los pobladores llamaban Londres, pero entonces ¿significaría que el pequeño Hobbit no cumplió con su misión?

Entonces le vio, diferente e incluso podía llegar a catalogarle como hermoso, como alguna vez se lo había permitido su naturaleza Maiar, Cabello negro, piel blanquísima y ojos semitransparentes, vistiendo ropas iguales a las de todos los de más y corriendo por los caminos atestados de vehículos extraños.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, pero lo estuvo más cuando vio al hombre de cabello rubio alcanzar al señor oscuro de Mordor y tomarlo por el brazo haciendo que el leve halo rojo negruzco alrededor del señor de los anillos disminuyó hasta ser casi inexistente.

Él conocía ese rostro, le vio alguna vez acompañando a Gandalf en una de sus locas aventuras. No era el portador del anillo único, pero había algo similar en la forma en que se sentía…Claro! El saqueador de Erebor, ¿con él?.

¿Por qué él tenía otra oportunidad? Había hecho demasiado daño en tierra media, demasiadas muertes, demasiada desolación…¿Qué le había hecho ganarse un cuerpo? El Hobbit, claramente tenía algo que ver, la maldad alrededor del señor oscuro se evaporaba como agua al sol en presencia del pequeño ladrón…

Así que sólo era cuestión de quitar el catalizador para que saliera a relucir la verdadera naturaleza de Sauron.

Los rumores en tierra media eran algo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso de creer, pero si en este caso eran ciertos no daría por mal empleado el uso del último resquicio de magia que quedaba en él para alejar al Hobbit, y sabía perfectamente que, o más bien a quien utilizar para lograrlo.

Mycroft Holmes es un hombre ocupado, llevar el peso de una nación tan poderosa como el reino unido entero no es tarea fácil, a pesar de que él mismo insista en disfrazarlo como "un puesto menor" para su hermano o la gente en general. Hace diecisiete minutos justos acaba de evitar un conflicto internacional que pintaba de proporciones pandemónicas, y en quince minutos debía encontrarse para tomar el té con el primer ministro; el pequeño bastardo era incapaz de hacer algo bien sin su dirección.

No tenía tiempo para conocer a un empresario advenedizo que apareció hace escasos tres meses y que de la nada se volvió el favorito de su majestad por estar en el sitio y hora adecuados; Ahora el tal Gabriel Valmont era una figura indispensable y casi irremplazable, tanto así que a las malas lenguas de los pasillos les había dado por comenzar a llamarle "El rey oculto", porque ninguna acción podía llevarse a cabo en todo el reino unido sin que antes pasara por su supervisión. Por supuesto esto sólo eran rumores, pero tampoco quería que llegaran a hacerse realidad.

Un par de golpes en el cedro tallado a mano de su puerta fueron la señal para atornillarse la sonrisa diplomática, no iba a hacer nada indebido, sólo a asegurarse de que este nuevo personaje no fuera algún peligro latente para su amada nación.

Su invitado no esperó su autorización como hubiese sido políticamente correcto, la manija giró hacia abajo noventa grados y la puerta cedió lista para revelar a Mycroft de pie detrás de su escritorio, con la máscara de rectitud y displicencia sobre su rostro, ocultando el fastidio que significaba para él darle media hora de su valiosísimo tiempo a ese hombre precisamente.

Por supuesto no esperaba que la imagen detrás de la puerta fuera a arrancar de tajo la máscara y parte de su verticalidad, tanto así que tuvo que obligarse a mover la mano para sujetarse de la cintilla de madera que sobresalía de su escritorio para no ir a dar redondito al suelo. Nunca esperó que fuera precisamente ESE rostro el que le esperaba detrás del nombre del "Rey oculto"…maldita fuera la ironía.

Su piel era más clara, cabello corto, oscuro y bien peinado; la barba reducida a una incipiente sombra coronando con el detalle del evidentemente costoso traje gris Oxford con finísimas líneas blancas, la camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros ojales y zapatos nuevos, brillantes y delicados. Nadie le hubiese reconocido jamás; nadie excepto él por supuesto.

-Señor Holmes- Correspondió la mano tendida del muchacho…del hombre apenas con el tiempo suficiente para no despertar suspicacias. No podía dejar de mirarle

-Señor Valmont- Mycroft señaló una de las elegantes sillas tapizadas de piel frente a su escritorio, indicando a su invitado tomar asiento. – ¿A qué debo el honor?

-Tengo un…pequeño inconveniente con una siderúrgica que pretende comprar mi empresa y he sido informado que usted, o debería decir; que su hermano puede ayudarme.- _Miente_ Lo habría sabido por el movimiento estudiado de sus dedos tamborileando unos contra otros, o por su cruce de piernas digno del mejor jugador de póquer, pero no fue necesario. Conoció a ese muchacho, a su padre y a su abuelo, no necesitaba lenguaje corporal para saber cuándo ocultaba la verdad, nunca lo hizo.

-Me temo, señor Valmont que mi hermano es exageradamente selectivo con los casos que toma- Sherlock, quería acercarse a él pero ¿para qué? Lo de su empresa puede que fuera cierto, Gabriel Valmont era dueño de una de las acereras más productivas del país, pero aun había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-Pero usted es capaz de convencerle ¿no es así? No por nada le llaman "el mago"- Mycroft tuvo que encontrar todo el autocontrol que tuviera en su cuerpo para no demostrar nada. Comenzaba a tener la leve sospecha de que había alguien más aparte de él y las otras dos personas que tenían conocimiento de la situación con recuerdos que no debería tener.

-Me llaman de muchas maneras, esa debo decir es una de las más agradables e ingeniosas- Mycroft le miraba receloso, no sabía si de verdad alguien había tenido el buen tino de ponerle ese apodo o el viejo rey intentaba probarlo- Desgraciadamente mis trucos son limitados- _otra mentira _- y no puedo imponerme sobre la voluntad de la gente- _Casi nunca_- Mucho menos sobre la de mi hermano- Eso si era verdad.

-Supongo que por lo menos podrás ponerme en contacto con él- Dejamos los formalismos, ¿no es así? Siempre poniendo el orgullo por su herencia delante de todo, incluso de forma imprudente- Supongo que yo mismo seré capaz de plantearle el problema y él decidirá si lo acepta o no.

A pesar de que Mycroft estaba seguro de que Sherlock iba a rechazar el caso con poca o nula educación y posiblemente ni siquiera se diera la oportunidad de escuchar a "Gabriel", había algo que le hacía dudar de toda esa situación; posiblemente sólo estaba paranoico, pero sus presentimientos con respecto a Sherlock rara vez estaban equivocados.

-Puedo concertar una llamada, dependerá de ti el retener su atención.-Aunque conociendo a su pequeño dolor de cu…cabeza, aceptaría hablar con él simplemente porque alguna vez cometió la estupidez de comentar delante de Sherlock que el tío no le daba buena espina.

-Es suficiente para mí- El empresario se puso de pie tendió la mano a un estupefacto Mycroft, la verdad esperaba un poco más de protocolo, aunque agradecía la prontitud del encuentro, con el shock que acababa de llevarse dudaba mucho que pudiera conservar su diplomacia intacta.

-Lamento no ser de más ayuda- No, en realidad lamentaba no poder mantenerle alejado de su hermano

-Sé que no lo lamentas – Aun así la sonrisa que Gabriel le dedicó fue sincera, con el mismo brillo combinado de respeto y admiración en los ojos grises que cuando montaba en un poni y él mismo a caballo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gabriel…- llamó antes de que el más joven alcanzara la manija de la puerta, deteniéndolo- De verdad medio gusto verte…conocerte.

-A su servicio…señor Holmes- Y le guiña el ojo, con toda la sonrisa cínica adornando su cara y hasta podría jurar que un poco de travesura.

…Quisiera pensar que esa sensación de inquietud que le oprime el pecho es justamente la falta de travesura que ha llevado en su nueva vida, pero a pesar de que no le desagradaría que Gabriel supiera como son en realidad las cosas, no puede decir que la situación le tenga tranquilo.

Sherlock no admitiría aquello ni a punta de pistola, pero no tenía energía ni para intentar siquiera moverse del sofá.

Seis días con sus noches sin dormir y sin comer, pero el caso lo valía en serio. Mira que no cualquiera desangra a sus víctimas sin dejar cortes visibles o algo así. Pero bueno ahora John trasteaba en la cocina de forma demasiado ruidosa para su gusto preparando Dios-sabrá-que e intentar hacerlo comer.

-Bien, aquí está- Sopa de fideos con pollo, podría colar si no llevara seis días sin comer: Si tiene hambre, pero ya le ha ocurrido muchas otras veces después de sus vacíos alimentarios se le ocurría comer como cerdo y terminaba echando las tripas.

-No quiero- Bueno si, vale es consciente de que no tiene cinco años pero de verdad no quiere comer.

-Sherlock vas a morir de inanición- Exageraba, cuando mucho se descompensaría y acabaría en el hospital con una solución de glucosa en la vena- Por lo menos el té

No había discusión a eso, el té seguramente iba cargado con su buena dosis de azúcar para darle la suficiente energía y permitirle moverse y en su defecto digerir la dichosa sopa.

John sabía que no lo tomaría por sí mismo, por lo que haciendo una mueca y soltando un bufido fastidiado tomó una cucharada de infusión y la llevó hasta los labios de Sherlock.

-Abre- Mierda, si el que John le alimentara como si tuviera cuatro ya era humillante _per se_ las reacciones que tenía a esto lo eran más. Mira que tener que evitar temblar cuando el nudillo de John le ha rozado el labio accidentalmente no es ni medio normal. Para él, al menos.

Sabía que la gente normal tenía una palabra para lo que le pasaba cuando John estaba cerca, pero él sabía que sólo eran catecolaminas circulando por su sistema. Concretamente serotonina, adrenalina y oxitocina. Sobre todo la puta serotonina que excitaba los receptores de su estómago…excitar, que palabreja; la verdad hubiese preferido usar otra.

Pero en fin, ahora que John había terminado su labor altruista de darle algo de glucosa y líquido podía colapsar en el sofá con toda libertad y dormir hasta…probablemente un día o dos.

Con lo que no contaba era con que John permanecería sentado a su lado disfrutando de su propia taza de té.

La fuerza de gravedad no le ayudó nada y su cabeza terminó cayendo sobre el hombro de John Watson, dejando su nariz en ese lugar justo sobre su pecho donde podía sentir los latidos de su arteria carótida contra la mejilla y a la vez percibir el aroma concentrado de John a las siete de la tarde. Nada bueno

John simplemente soltó una risita mal disimulada y acomodó su brazo para pasarlo alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, pensando probablemente que acababa de dormirse y que si se quedaba en esa posición iba a terminar con hormigueo en todo el brazo. Sherlock lo que tenía ganas de hacer era tomar una dosis o dos de prozac…inhibiría todo eso.

John jugaba distraídamente con un hilo suelto de su bata azul mientras miraba a la nada con la cabeza recargada en el puño derecho, quizá hubiese notado que estaba despierto pero no dijo nada, para Sherlock era mejor, odiaba esos momentos casi lipotimicos en los que su cuerpo no era capaz ni siquiera de moverse pero permanecía consciente.

Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de John pobremente iluminado por la luz azulada de la lámpara mercurial en la calle, tal vez para la de más gente no tuviera nada de especial pero para él era…era John.

No tenía una palabra concreta para describirlo, sólo esa. John; era seguridad, calidez y algo raro en el estómago que se podía explicar cómo neurotransmisores saltando por sus terminales nerviosas.

Encontró la evidencia cuando las luces de un auto se colaron fugazmente por la cristalera. Una mancha amoratada justo en el ángulo de la mandíbula de John, y lo recordó.

Arrancó al doctor de los brazos de su "cita" la noche anterior, cuando por fin resolvió el caso; aunque jamás se imaginó que la expresión fuer a ajustarse de forma tan literal, pero allí estaba, la evidencia de unos dientes pobremente marcados en la piel blanca le daba a entender que John y quien-quiera-que-fuese—ella no estaban cenando o viendo una película precisamente.

Rabia. Ese sentimiento sí que lo conocía y era perfectamente capaz de definirlo. Rabia era lo que sentía cada vez que era plenamente consciente de que alguna mujer aleatoria tenía la oportunidad de tocar a John de esa manera.

Podría jurar que la sangre hervía en sus venas al imaginar a su doctor de espaldas contra la pared húmeda y mohosa de algún sucio callejón, con una mujer sin rostro y de larga melena lamiendo y besando su rostro y su cuello mientras tenía una pierna metida entre las de John.

Aunque imaginarle a él con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, suspirando y jadeando con los ojos cerrados le dio una imagen mental que tampoco le desagradó mucho. Por supuesto siempre y cuando la atrevida advenediza fuera eliminada de la ecuación y sustituida por cualquier detective consultor del mundo…oh, él era el único.

A pesar de que a veces…la mayoría de las veces su cuerpo picaba de ganas por John, había algo más; algo que le hacía saber…no sospechar, o pensar. Saber con certeza absoluta que si cualquiera, quien fuera hombre o mujer intentaba separarle de John, iba a matarle…iba a hacerlo de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa que al pobre infeliz no le alcanzarían tres vidas para terminar de sufrir.

Bastante hizo con soportar a Mary, ella nunca fue un peligro real; siempre supo que iba a desaparecer tarde o temprano. Aunque lo hubiese hecho más temprano que tarde.

Si hubiese creído en magia o alguna de esas supercherías hubiese pensado que él tuvo algo que ver con su muerte, porque los meses pasaban y pasaban y John no la dejaba. Entonces comenzó a desearlo, primero inconscientemente y posteriormente de forma absolutamente abierta. Deseaba que muriera…que desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas.

Realmente fue una suerte que pillara tuberculosis viviendo en pleno y urbanizado Londres del siglo XXI…para él al menos lo fue.

Nadie iba a volver a quitarle a John…nadie.

-Estas muy callado- Mycroft tomó el pequeño vaso de licor que su amante sostenía frente a su cara. –Te preguntaría que sucede pero no me quiero enterar.

No contestó, él de entre todas las personas que le rodeaban debía enterarse, porque habían aceptado la misión los tres, aunque algún tiempo después ya ni siquiera la tomaran como eso y se dedicaran a vivir su vida cada uno, una vida falsa, por cierto.

-Creo que tengo que ir a ver a Molly en estos días- Sabía que al hombre junto a él no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia. La evolución de su relación de simples conocidos, compañeros de batalla y hasta podría decirse que amigos a lo que eran actualmente (amantes, pareja incluso se atrevería a decir) se había dado sobre la marcha de esa loca aventura que todos habían llegado a considerar realidad, pero su relación con Molly siempre fue…distinta de alguna manera, aunque en ese tiempo no se hiciera llamar Molly.

-¿Qué?- Mycroft alcanzó a ver el borrón de los vaqueros al levantarse del sofá.- Mycroft ¿es en serio?

-Y creo que tu deberías venir también.- No recibió respuesta, solo los movimientos frenéticos de un lado a otro deteniéndose y una mirada interrogante.- Greg…¿Aun te preocupa Sherlock?

El inspector le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Por supuesto que me preocupa, de algún modo somos amigos, es tu hermano y tú eres mi familia.

-No…no estas entendiendo.- Mycroft tomó un poco de aire y un pequeño sorbo de licor. Vodka, regalo de los visitantes rusos que tuvo la semana anterior- Aun te preocupa… ¿aun te preocupa que el pudiera…ya sabes, hacer algo…malo?

El inspector Lestrade se tuvo que tragar una risita, no era común ver al hombre de hielo tan falto de elocuencia.

-Por supuesto que no, no es una mala persona; deberías entender eso. Además en cuanto a "lo otro"- que tampoco era imbécil sabía perfectamente de que hablaba Mycroft- Si no pasó nada cuada cuando Morgoth, quiero decir Moriarty apareció menos ahora.

-No pasó nada porque el estúpido cometió el error de amenazar a John- En otro tiempo jamás hubiese llamado así al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero ahora sólo hablaba de Jim Moriarty, quien se pudría alegremente tres metros bajo tierra.- Creo que nunca pensó que Sherlock apreciara tanto a una criatura tan insignificante.

-Ya, vale. Como todos nosotros- Era verdad, todos tuvieron sus dudas- Tú fuiste quien confió en él Mycroft, tú conseguiste esta oportunidad después de encontrar Dios sabe cómo algo bueno en ese viento frío en el que se convirtió después de…después de tu sabes qué, ¿a qué viene ahora la duda y la cara de funeral?

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si John se alejara de él?- Greg sonrió burlón desestimando completamente la hipótesis. –Estoy hablando en serio Gregory.

-Esa es una posibilidad que siempre ha estado allí, pero la verdad no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. Ninguna debacle se desató cuando a John se le ocurrió contraer matrimonio.

-Ya claro, Sólo la pobre señorita Morstan muere de forma rápida y dolorosa por una enfermedad erradicada hace más de un siglo y medio.- Touché

-¿Por qué te preocupas por eso ahora?, hay algo que no me estas contando Mycroft.

-Gabriel Valmont vino hoy a mi oficina- Greg le miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver el niño consentido de la realeza con Sherlock?- Supongo que la sangre real se atrae una a la otra.

-¿Cómo?

-El rey bajo la montaña…¿te suena?- Greg iba a decir que claro, que le sonaba pero aun no entendía lo que tenía que…oh mierda.

-No…pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿él, aquí?- Era una casualidad, Mycroft se había confundido. Tenía que haberse confundido.

-Sabe perfectamente quien soy

-Espera, espera me he perdido. ¿Qué hace Thorin aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo que te reconoció? No te ofendas pero no tienes nada que ver con…bueno contigo. Ni yo conmigo ni…ella con Molly- No pudo evitar soltar lo último con un poco de repulsión

-Quiere que Sherlock le ayude con no sé qué problema, pero es sólo una excusa Greg.- Lestrade le miró escéptico- conozco a ese muchacho desde que era un crio, se perfectamente cuando miente para conseguir algo.

-Vale bien supongamos que nuestro rey bajo la montaña quiere acercarse a Sherlock, ¿Qué te preocupa de eso? Tu hermano no recuerda nada, aun si Thorin lo hace, Sherlock le tomará por loco. Además cuando Thorin murió Sauron ni siquiera era una persona.

-Sin ser una persona se aferró a…a él- Greg sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba- Greg, el único sentimiento noble y medianamente bueno que tuvo, fue despertado mientras seguía a la compañía de Thorin por el bosque negro.

-Bueno ¿yo? Ya hemos hablado mucho de esto. John esta con él, le cuida y le quiere.

-Sí, le quiere precisamente como a un hermano pequeño estúpido que hay que proteger- Levantó el dedo para callar a Greg antes de que añadiera el "ese eres tú" que estaba pensando- Pero Bilbo estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Thorin, aunque ninguno hubiese dicho nada.

Oh, vaya. Pero John no era Bilbo, ni Sherlock era Sauron. Gabriel no era Thorin, aunque recordara serlo. O eso pensaba…porque él era Gegory Lestrade, pero también era Lord Elrond muy en el fondo.

-My…- Mordió la palabra antes de comenzar a argumentar- Mithrandir…

Mycroft saltó en su lugar y le miró como si le hubiesen vuelto a crecer las orejas puntiagudas.

-NO…no me llames eso- Greg hizo lo que pudo por no reírse

-¿Por qué? Te he llamado siglos así.

-No! A mí no me llamabas así, yo no soy él…ese hombre podría haber sido tu abuelo.- Fue todo lo que Greg aguantó la risa.

-Ni yo soy el señor Elfo que vivía en Rivendel Mycroft, soy inspector de Scotland Yard, tú eres el mejor agente de inteli…- El dedo levantado de Mycroft detuvo su perorata- Vale, tú eres un funcionario menor del gobierno Bitínico Sherlock se divierte resolviendo asesinatos y John es médico militar. Hasta donde yo sé ni desayuna tres veces, ni usa ropa de seda y terciopelo, ni tiene pelo en los pies…puede que fume uno o dos cigarrillos pero eso es sólo cuando está muy estresado.

-Ya claro y Molly sólo es patóloga de Barts ¿no?- Se estaba tranquilizando, pero igual a Greg no le agradó nada el comentario.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé si… ¿o no?-Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió comentarle lo que pasaba con Lady Galadriel.

-No empieces otra vez con eso.

-Pues no saques el tema

-Me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua ¿cierto?- Greg tenía razón. Era otra vida, otra realidad…

-Cierto. Ahora podríamos ir arriba y ver algo de televisión, o una película para aprovechar las bondades que esta era nos da…o podrías intentar quitarme de la cabeza tus…amoríos con Lady Morgue.

Mycroft soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin decir más.

-continuará

_Otra cosa, tal vez no pueda actualizar taaaaan seguido. Soy interna (medico interno) y es un año de muuuucho trabajo, pero voy a hacer lo posible porque si ¿vale? un abrazo grande a quien se atreva a leer y seré feliz con sus comentarios._


End file.
